Much More
by swtboarder101
Summary: Tristans POV during the episode Concert interruptus. Way back in season one!
1. Tristans POV

"What is fascinating Mr. Dugray?" Ms. Calldecott's voice brought me back to reality. I hadn't even noticed that I had completely zoned out, staring at Rory Gilmore none the less. I really couldn't help it, it's not as if I wanted to, it just sort of happens. "Uh, nothing Ms. Caldecott," I lie "Nothing Mr. Dugray?" she inquires. I should have known this was coming; teachers love to make fools of their students. "My notes - my notes are fascinating Ms. Caldecott," I said. I figured if I said what she wanted, I could get her off my back. Truth be told, I hadn't a clue what she was talking about, or had I even bothered to take notes. "Yes they are fascinating Mr. Dugray. As I was saying.." She keep going on and on about the project. I tried to pay attention, but that didn't work very well. Yet again, I found myself staring at Rory Gilmore. She fasinated me; I just couldn't get enough of her. She is like no one I have ever met in my life. I could just sit and watch her, listening and writing down every bit of important infomation about this dumb project, for ever. "Does that sound like fun Mr. Dugray?" "What?" I heard my name, and soon felt all eyes on me, everyone including Rory. "The debate. Does it sound like fun?" She asked, as if mocking me. "Yes, it does." I said. Even though I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. "It does, doesn't it Mr. Dugray?" Ms. Calldecott continued. "Oh, it absolutely does Ms. Caldecott," I said, with fake enthusiasm. She smirked, "More fun than staring at Miss Gilmore's ear?" Damn. She had to go announce it to the entire class. I looked around nervously. Rory was completely avoiding my eyes, and I could tell she was blushing. "Yes Ms. Caldecott," I said, admitting defeat. "Yeah, I think so too. Ok, any questions?" Yea I have a question: What is this debate about? Ms. Caldecott starts assigning groups. She looks at me as she picks the group for Rory: Paris, Madaline, and Louise. The three people Rory most despised in this school, well not including me of course. My group consisted of one of my so called friends and two blonde bimbos, Muffy and Candy to be exact, each giving me seductive smiles. I did all I could not to throw up at the site of their eagerness. The bell rings, and I get up as fast as I can. Muffy approaches me. "So Tristan, when should we work on this? My parents are gone for the day, maybe we could come over and *study*?" I put on a plastered smile, "Gee, Fluffy is it? I'm sorry, I already have a commitment I just can't break." She looks disappointed, "Okay, then. You don't know what you're missing. Maybe some other time then?" I roll my eyes, "Sure." As I walk out to the hallway, and I hear Lousie and Paris arguing about something. "We need a place to work," said Louise. Duh, way to state the obvious. "My house is out," Paris says. "Why?" Louise asks. "Because it is," Paris remarked dryly. "You need a reason," Louis replied in the same tone. Yea right, as if she, being one of Paris' best friends, didn't know about the divorce. "My mother is having the entire place redone, she wants all evidence of my father out of there. So unless you want to sit on no furniture, while watching three Harvey Fierstein impersonators rip up the carpet and paint everything a ridiculous shade of white and call it 'angel's kiss' then we're going to have to find somebody else's house to go to," Paris explains, all in one breath. Madaline says something about her brother having the measles and Louis quickly states that her mother is having an affair. You know what they say, like mother, like daughter. They all turn to Rory expectantly. She lets out a sigh and says, "Well I guess we can go to my house. I mean, we're having a town rummage sale so it's kind of a mess, but it's there." Louise argues that it's a bit far, and Rory tells her its only thirty minutes away by bus. Madaline and Louise state that they don't "do buses", so, in order to shut them up, Paris offers to drive them out to Rory's house. I take that as my cue to join them. I walk right passed Rory, just to show her that she isn't the only one who I *always* flirt with. "Hey Paris," I smoothly say as I lean closer to her. She looks surprised, but manages to get out a, "Tristan, hi." Paris was already getting flustered, even worse then Rory does. I put on a smirk and continue, "You know I was really hoping we'd be in the same group." Not only does Paris look surprised, everyone else did too. "You were?" She asked incredulously, with hopefulness in her eyes. I ranked my brain for some excuse I could say, "Oh yeah. I mean, it would make the long hours of studying go by a lot faster. Plus, come on - you and me on the same team, we'd wipe the floor with the others. I guess we'll just have to pair up on something else then huh?" I said, while giving her my most charming smile. Paris melted, "That would be good." I kept smiling and agreed, "Yeah it would." I looked at everyone, except Rory and nodded to them, "Bye Madeline, bye Louise." I looked over at Rory quickly, unnoticeable, unlike the last few times, and saw that her blue eyes held confusion. Well of course they did, since when did I, Tristan DuGrey, ever resist the opportunity to tease my Mary? That was a first. I tell you, that was very hard for me to do, completely shun her and not allow myself to fall into our easy banter. I started walking away, but I could feel her eyes on me. Maybe that's a good thing. For once, *she* is the one left looking after *me*. Oh well, it doesn't really matter to me, she is just a conquest, a conquest I have yet to conquer. That's what I keep telling myself, she's just a notch on my belt, nothing more. But with each passing day, it get's harder and harder for me to accept that. Because, deep inside my heart, I know she is more. Much more. 


	2. AN help please

Hey guys!!  That was my first fic that I have posted, and I didn't exactly figure out how to format it…. If anyone could help me, it would be very helpful!! Thanks!!


End file.
